


What was mom like?✨

by Dzizechca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I don't know English at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzizechca/pseuds/Dzizechca
Summary: one day Steven asks Pearl a too difficult question.- - -☽❦☽- - -This is my first English fanfiction and the first story where I write about kissing btw(I wrote this work with translator lmao)
Relationships: Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	What was mom like?✨

**Author's Note:**

> 😅let me know if you find any mistakes)😄  
> I also have instagram/Twitter-@dzizechca Tumblr-@dziDzechca  
> maybe I should publish my poems here?😅idk  
> ❤We will always be a gem family❤

-hey Pearl...

A tall gem just noticed that her son's still standing next to her

-Yes. What is it Steven?

-It's just...What was mom like?

His mother, Rose...because of this beautiful name, memories flew through Pearl's head and they hurt every part of her soul like swords, but brought appeasement, temporary pleasure and false warmth to her lonely heart.

These small touches of her hands, soft like clouds, this wonderful laugh that made Pearl so SO happy, these eyes full of the most faithful and deepest love and full of pain unknown to anyone, her voice is as deep as the ocean and so cared for everyone in this world. The way they fought for their freedom, the way Rose fell more and more in love with Earth, and Pearl fell more and more and more in love with her beautiful Rose. Gem remembered those soft, wet lips when they were on pearls cheek. So many feelings. So many Pain and Love. she couldn't describe it to Steven. Too many

\- - -☽❦☽- - - 

-can you believe in it my Pearl? We're actually here!!!

-this is amazing, my diamond

Pearl laughed when the love of her life led (?) her skinny body through kindergarten. It was the moment when Pearl realized for the first time how awesome and soft the hands of the diamonds is, the hands of her diamond  
Pink Diamo~Rose was so excited about this illegal trip to planet Earth that she didn't even notice how much attention was drawn to herself. They needed to leave, but their feelings were with them until the end.

*** 

When Pink Diamond was "shattered", her servant thought that she, too, would be shattered...inside into tiny fragments, but from that moment a feelings of pride (heh) and the smell of freedom settled in Pearl's heart for a long time. Now she's free, now they'll be free. One day, the friends allowed themselves to take a break, only the two of them. Pearl remembers how too fresh and too cold air continued to blow over her weak(?) skin and nose, she remembers how pleasantly tired she was sitting there with her beautiful Rose, how they looked at the endless stars in the night sky, but none of these stars could compare with the beauty of her leader. Oh, Pearl almost forgot! With a slight movement of her hand, the thinner gem took out a flower from her glowing gem.

-It's silly... but ... you gave that beautiful flower to me and then I thought that I should give you something important too, so I pick this rose flower and put it in a pot, it should...you know...sprout and become a big bush roses I guess?

At first, Porl's voice was serious and clear, but her voice began to tremble a little when Pearl's blue eyes looked at her leader, she just noticed how close they were to each other. Suddenly, Pearl heard the softest and most beautiful laugh gem could ever hear.

-Oh... My Pearl. This is so sweet. I'll keep your gift forever!

They were so close, as if they had known each other not for thousands of years, but for billions, despite the strong embarrassment and blush on Pearl's cheeks, she felt so comfortable, so soft and calm with this beautiful and the most precious Rose. She felt loved. Rose with such tenderness looked directly into the deep eyes of her Pearl, as if she had never seen anything more wonderful. On Pearl's face there was the most beautiful smile of all.

"You are wonderful" - Pearl said imperceptibly to herself, oh, Rose, her wonderful smell, no, it's not the smell of roses, but something so amazing ... so warm and comfortable or safe, like gingerbread cookies in Christmas, or the smell of the night on empty streets. Finally, gem decided to look her former diamond in the eyes, ohhh, she seems to be drowning in them. Her eyes were so soothing, sincere, kind, they were filled with the meaning of life for Porl, she didn't even notice how she slowly began to tilt her head towards Rose, like a sunflower that reaches out to the warm sun. Pearl was surprised when her leader began to lean back in response, and then Pearl felt Rose's lips on hers. Everything was like a dream, these loving hands on her thin but strong shoulders, which gently caressed each of her vertebrae and her forearms. Rose was soft, warm, so incredible when Pearl hugged her insanely soft waist and pressed against her plump body, in which she could always find calmfort). Pearl couldn't think about anything, only about the stars and universes that exploded in her heart, it felt so tender and it seemed to her that Rose could touch every inch of her body, since literally all of her as if burning with happiness. It was a short kiss, but probably the most sensual and dear one that has ever been in this universe. When they moved away from each other, Pearl only now noticed how much she missed.

-my Pearl...

A thinner gem felt a tremor all over her body from how quiet and gentle her name sounded from the lips of this beautiful lady.

-It was ... AMAZING!!!

It seemed that the whole universe heard this, but Rose didn't care, she still felt the taste of vanilla on her lips and the feeling of love and care that emanated from her beloved woman and was addressed only to her. They spent the whole night hugging and saying gentle compliments to each other. "This was it, the beginning of infinity" - thought Pearl

-Rose, but what happens next?

-Well ... we'll save the earth, and everyone will live together with our friends in freedom and peace, maybe we will even persuade the Diamonds to free everyone else?

Rose almost fell asleep on Pearl's shoulder, her eyelids were also closing, especially when she was entangled in the tender lokans and embraces of her love. But before finally falling asleep, Pearl asked her love:

-And we will be together? You and me and all our friends?

\- Yes, I . will. never. leave. you.

\- - -☽❦☽- - - 

-Your mom was wonderful

That's all Pearl could say.


End file.
